Blind
by DeceptiveNature
Summary: Kain desires Aido. Aido is simply blind. Complete.


**Blinded by Love**

The sound of skin meeting skin rang through out the Moon Dormitory. No one was surprised to find Aido Hanabusa receiving yet another punishment from the class President, Kaname Kuran. Aido lowered his head in disappointment with himself. He would never be perfect for his beloved Kaname. He always had to screw up; in everything. "Get out of my sight." Kaname's words were like acid, pouring down on him and burning from within, causing him to wince. Without one spoken word, Aido moved around him and headed up the wrapping stair case. Upstairs, most of the students were outside their doors, watching him. Aido ignored them, hating the feeling of being watched yet again, and headed to his dorm that he shared with his older cousin, Kain Akatsuki.

Once inside, he found himself slamming the door shut from behind him, grabbing his cousin's attention. Though, Kain already knew what had happened and already knew what he had done. Kaname always came to him and asked him to keep his cousin in line, tell him right from wrong, but Kain could no longer do that. It made Aido look like a child and that was something Aido wasn't. That didn't mean he didn't act like one from time to time.

Aido childlishly knocked stacked books off a nightstand on his way to the bathroom. "Hanabusa." Kain spoke, but his cousin ignored him, slamming the door to the bathroom as well. Kain frowned to himself, worried about what his cousin was doing in there. He placed his hands on both arms of the chair he sat in and was prepared to stand in any second to come rushing to his cousin's aid.

Not a moment later, glass shattered from inside the bathroom and the faint scent of Aido's blood lingered in the air. Kain always could easily pick Aido's blood from anyone else's because it had a different scent. Aido's scent was more intensifying, powerful. It had the power to drive Kain to the brink of insanity; which was beginning to happen right at this moment. Truthfully, Kain had tasted his cousin's blood before, but only once. And it was probably the best moment of Kain's life. Aido's blood was thick, rich, and mouthwatering.

The sound of running water signaled that Aido had turned the faucet on. That means he had really hurt himself and it was obvious he didn't want Kain to interfere or become worried, but that was already too late. Kain stood from the chair and swiftly moved to the door, knocking rapidly against the firm wood. "Hanabusa! Open the door." He wasn't asking, he was literally demanding that his cousin open the door. When he received no answer his eyes came down, forming a glare and quickly, he took a couple steps back and lifted his foot, kicking the door open.

Kain stepped in and looked to the left. Aido was sitting on the toilet with the lid down, his face burried in his hands. Small trails of blood seaped out from the parting of his fingers; causing his cousin to gulp down the desire of his cousin's neck. Broken glass caught Kain's attention from the corner of his eye and when he turned, he found the mirror shattered into pieces. He stepped up to the counter and silenced the faucet, grabbing hold of the nob, and ending the escaping water that ran for no reason.

Kain looked away from the shattered glass and to his cousin who remained still, unmoving. Kain sighed and moved to where he was in front of him, kneeling down to his height. "Hanabusa..." Kain whispered. Slowly, Aido's hands slipped from his face and lowered, but were upside down to where he couldn't see the wounds done by the broken glass. "Let me see..." Kain continued to speak in whispers, hoping his cousin would obey. And he did. Again, Aido's movements were slow, but he was moving nonetheless. His hands turned right side up and revealed cuts and small pieces of glass embedded in his skin. Kain winced at the sight. He then looked to his cousin's face. Amazingly, he had left two outlines made of blood on his face. Not the palms, but where his fingers had been lying against his perfectly soft, pale skin.

"Your uniform needs washing." Kain pointed out as he cleaned the wounds, getting rid of the blood that covered his cousin's hands. "I'll never be perfect enough for him." Aido whispered and took hold of Kain's attention. "Perfect for who?" Kain asked, but felt he already knew the answer. "Kaname-sama." Aido stated bluntly. It took Kain a moment before he realized that he had been glaring up at his cousin's repsonse. Just hearing that name made him tense, his hand balling into a fist. It was only then that he realized that he wished Aido had said his name instead. Only, Aido was already perfect in everyway for Kain. Even though they were cousins, Kain deeply loved Aido. He cared not what other's thought of it either. Not that anyone knew anyway.

Kain had finished healing his hands and stood, grabbing a rag and holding it underneath running water. He turned the faucet back off and knelt back down in front of Aido. "Look at me." Kain said and Aido did as he was told, tilting his head up to where Kain could clean. He washed the left side of his face, scrubbing the blood away. He then began to work on the right. But when the rag made contact with Aido's cold, pale cheek, Aido flinched; moving his face away from the cloth. On instinct, Aido's hand rose and covered the cheek, shielding it from the cloth. "That hurt Akatsuki..." Aido whined. "Was it the cloth that hurt or the punishment Kaname gave you not too long ago?" Kain asked and Aido looked down. Pain crossed his icy blue eyes. Kain hated Kaname for what he had done to him, even if he deserved it.

With his free hand, Kain took hold of Aido's hand that rested protectively against his cheek and lowered it to where he could begin cleaning it again. He was more gentle this time. So gentle that Aido didn't flinch this time; only sat there and allowed him to clean the blood away. When Kain finished, he stood again. He looked to the shattered glass and rubbed the back of his neck. "That'll take a while to clean. It'll be dangerous too." He pointed out. "I must be driving you crazy, hunh?" Aido asked and Kain looked to him in confusion. It didn't take long for him to catch on though. He sighed and lowered his arm from the back of his neck. "In fact, you are. But I would never pierce you without your permission my dear Hanabusa."

"And if I gave you my permission?" Aido asked looking to his cousin testingly. He noticed Kain's breathing was slowly beginning to pick up after the question. "Don't tease like that." Kain growled behind clenched teeth. Aido laughed at his cousin, standing up and looking to him. "I can't resist. Now, I must take a shower cousin. I'm rather filthy from the events of today." He explained and Kain released a sigh of disappointment, hoping his cousin was going to let him feed tonight. "How can you send me away after doing that to me?" Kain asked. Aido stepped closer to where their bodies were touching, sending chills through out Kain's body. Aido leaned closer, his cool breath toying with Kain's nerves. Aido could easily sense when his cousin would lose control over himself in any second. Leaning closer and brushing his lips across Kain's, he whispered, "I never said I'd be taking it alone."

* * *

**A/N:** Review. Thank you!!


End file.
